Mio, Tuyo, Nuestro
by Afrikanita
Summary: El peor castigo para quien confia es la desilusion y apenas un sentimiento fuerto es capaz de darnos la ilusion de vivir otra vez! (sorry... bad summary)


I

_Te amo_ él dijo con toda la convicción del mundo.

_Yo también te amo_ respondió mirándolo a los ojos con profundo amor.

_Quiero que seas mía, te quiero solo para mi_ dijo creyendo en sus palabras y dejándose llevar por las hormonas.

_Si… Yo… También quiero estar contigo_ respondió la castaña de ojos miel.

Así es el amor, o eso dicen… y sin miedo al futuro se entregó a él, a ese rubio que la traía loca, loca de amor y deseo, a sus dieciséis años, ella creyó saber lo que era el amor y la pasión, es que lo quería tanto, sería capaz de dar su vida por él, por estar cerca suyo. Se hacía olvidar de todos los consejos que le dieron sus amigos, sobre estar con él, sobre estar viviendo una farsa y estar siendo usada.

Hermione sabía que a la peor ellos podrían tener la razón, pero de nada le costaba soñar y vivir con intensidad, su relacionamiento era prohibido y encarado con malos ojos, no era siempre que una gryffindor se liaba a un slytherin.

Draco Malfoy en su sexto año, vio que ya poco le faltaba para terminar Hogwarts, solo un año más y se iría solo dios sabía adónde, decidió que nada le costaría vivir un poco con emoción y dejar que sus sentimientos y voluntades llevaran la mejor de él. Un día de aquellos paseando por el castillo, la vio… La gran heroína de guerra… Ella estaba de regreso y se veía hermosa, había madurado, no sólo física como también en su personalidad, ahora era toda una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer!

Poco después de la muerte de Voldemort y la batalla final, Hogwarts fue reconstruida y las lecciones retomadas. Hermione… Ese nombre no salía de su cabeza, no era amor eso él lo sabía, era más bien pura ambición y fogosidad, su cuerpo esbelto era el toda una mujer y su personalidade dócil lo dejaba desesperado. Draco cambió después de que Harry le salvó la vida, pudo que se había convertido en una mejor persona, pero la carne hablaba más fuerte y no es fácil desapegarse de todos los enseñamientos que nuestros padres nos dan.

Un Malfoy es siempre un Malfoy…

Los días pasaron en lo que Draco trazaba su plan de acercamiento, Hermione no era rencorosa, por lo que él ya tenía dado por seguro que su plan sucediera.

Era otoño y Hermione leía alejada del castillo, estaba acostada bajo uno de los muchos árboles con hojas naranjas, él la observaba a lo lejos, observaba sus piernas que se descubrían con el viento, Draco estaba extasiado, si fuera un violador, la poseería allí y en aquel mismo momento, pero no… Habían otras formas más placenteras de conseguir lo que quería, violar era y es acto de cobardes.

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella, absorbiendo cada trazo suyo, cada onda de su cabello regado en el suelo, el delineado natural de sus labios, sus ojos almendrados fijados en el libro, Hermione estaba en el punto, su carne estaba justamente como a él le gustaba, bien cocida.

Hermione seguía sin notar su presencia ante ella, Draco aprovechó unos segundos más mirando sus piernas y después la llamó.

_Hola_ dijo suave y firme a la vez.

Hermione dio un brinco y rápidamente se cubrió las piernas mientras se sentaba, cerró el libro con calma y lo encaró.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él allí? Se preguntó ella, estaba asustada, Draco Malfoy no era del tipo de persona que nada mas, le dice "hola" a una impura, aunque las cosas en el mundo mágico habían mejorada mucho y ya no hacia importar la sangre, ella sabía que os Malfoy eran demasiado tradicionales y conservadores como para cambiar ahora.

Draco avanzó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, Hermione se espantó e intentó levantarse, lo que no esperaba era que Draco la tomara de la mano y la mirara a los ojos, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Draco jaló de ella con suavidad para que se sentara y ella no mas, lo hizo.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó despacio y con voz baja.

_ ¿No puedo sentarme cerca de ti?_ preguntó mirándola_ ¿Estoy invadiendo tu espacio?

_No, claro que no estás invadiendo_ respondió sin mirarlo_ El espacio ni siquiera es mío, es que nunca te imaginé sentándote cerca de mí. ¿Qué quieres?_ volvió a preguntar.

_Quiero conocerte_ esa respuesta dio inicio a todo. Después de allí Hermione y Draco pasaron a conocerse mejor, a hablar de todo y nada, caminaban juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts y a veces hasta sentaban juntos en clases y en la hora del almuerzo.

Para todos era raro ese repentino acercamiento, pero lo era sobre todo para ella, Hermione no entendía el interés de Draco en ella, ella sólo pasó a confiar en su amistad después de un mes cuando Draco se empezó a llevar bien con sus amigos, la llevaba a fiestas de slytherin, iba a fiestas de gryffindor, estudiaba con ella y entre otras cosas.

Draco estaba harto de tenerla cerca y no hacerla suya, su plan iba bien pero era necesario tomar acción, fue cuando después de una de las muchas fiestas en que asistían, la invitó a una de las torres, Hermione aceptó y tomados de las manos se dirigieron al lugar, en cuanto llegaron Draco la besó fuerte y para su sorpresa ella correspondió.

Él empezó a intensificar el beso y poco después una de sus manos se infiltró por debajo de la blusa de ella, en ese momento todo el lío empezó, Draco la besaba con ardor y ella con ternura volviéndolo loco, sus manos subían y subían, en el momento en que la mano de Draco estacionó en su pecho ella se sobresaltó.

_Draco… _ llamó en un susurro.

Él poco percibió si era un suspiro o una queja y continuó.

_Draco párate, ¿No crees que es muy temprano?_ preguntó ella separándose de él.

_No…_ respondió y lo resto ustedes ya lo vieron antes_ Te amo_ él dijo con toda la convicción del mundo.

_Yo también te quiero_ respondió mirándolo a los ojos con profundo amor.

_Quiero que seas mía, te quiero sólo para mi_ dijo creyendo en sus palabras y dejándose llevar por las hormonas.

_Si… Yo… También quiero estar contigo_ respondió la morena de ojos miel.

Esa noche fue buena, pero fue a la vez tan diferente para los dos, Hermione hizo el amor por primera vez y fue tan especial porque quería a Draco y él tuvo el cuidado de no lastimarla y de hacerla sentir placer. Para Draco fue tal vez el mejor sexo que alguna vez tuvo, fue eso… Sexo. Hermione era virgen y él fue el primero, le dio placer hacerla sentir placer, fue cuidadoso porque no quería asustarla y alejarla, quería mucho más, y pues… Lo tendría.

Tres semanas después Hermione estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama llorando, mientras Ginny tomaba un paquete en manos, Hermione estaba asustada y ansiosa por saber que tenía.

_No Ginny, por favor dime que no estoy embarazada_ pidió con miedo.

_Lo lamento, pero si lo estas_ Respondió la pelirroja llorando_ Le tienes que decir a Draco_ aconsejó.

_ ¿Cómo voy a decirle si mañana cada uno se va a casa para navidad?_ se preguntó llorando, miró a su amiga y se secó las lagrimas_ Ginny no le vas a decir esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tu mamá_ ordenó.

_Pero…

_A nadie_ repitió con severidad.

Hermione se lavó la cara y se puso un poco e maquillaje, salió de su cuarto con paso acelerado hacia el comedor, encontró a Draco hablando con algunos de sus amigos y riendo aparentemente por nada, se acercó a ellos y saludó a los muchachos, tomó el brazo de Draco y sin explicar lo llevó hasta el baño de prefectos. Draco se adelantó, la abrazó y empezó a besar su cuello.

_ ¿Ya me estabas extrañando, leona?_ preguntó pícaro.

¿Y cómo no preguntarle eso si parecía que los dos estaban en llamas? Después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos los dos se unían casi todas las noches.

_No…_ respondió alejándose_ Tenemos que hablar.

Draco se preocupó pues ella nunca rechazaba un beso suyo_ ¿Qué pasa?

_Draco, puede que…_ empezó a decir con miedo_ No, no puedo, lo es… Yo estoy embarazada. ¿Qué vamos hacer?

_ ¿Vamos?_ preguntó con angustia_ Hermione te embarazaste porque así lo quisiste… Pues ahora aguántate_ dijo saliendo del baño trastornado, Hermione se hizo un mar de lágrimas y al salir del baño para encontrarse con sus amigos, ellos desconfiaron de su tristeza pero ella les llegó con la historia de que había terminado con Draco, lo que no era mentira.

Ya estaba en casa la mañana siguiente y así que llegó lo primero que hizo después de dejar a sus maletas en el piso fue decirles la verdad a sus padres.

_Eres una zorra_ Le gritó su padre mientras le daba una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta a la señora Granger le dolió, Hermione bamboleó y tuvo suerte de tener al sofá detrás suyo pues se cayó sobre él.

_Pero papá…_ dijo tocándose la cara mientras las lágrimas caían.

_Pero nada, eres una… _ iba a volver a insultarla pero su madre se antepuso.

_ ¿Y el padre del bebé?_ preguntó su madre.

_Su familia tiene una casa en Londres y se van a quedar aquí para las fiestas_ respondió acordándose que Draco había insistido con su madre para quedar en Londres para que él y Hermione pudieran verse.

_Eso no me interesa, quiero saber si se hará cargo del bebé_ dijo su madre.

_No_ susurró Hermione encogida en el sofá.

_ ¿Qué?_ gritó su padre_ No, nadie embaraza a mi hija y no se hace cargo. Dime donde vive ese puto.

Y así ella lo hizo, en menos de tres horas ya estaban en la entrada de la Draco, sin permiso su padre entró por la puerta llamándole nombres a Draco, Hermione y la señora Granger venían corriendo detrás de él, Narcisa Malfoy salió disparada hacia la sala donde ellos estaban y después de reconocer a Hermione miró a sus padres.

_ ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué llama así a mi hijo? _ preguntó Narcisa defendiendo a su hijo.

_Su hijo, embarazó a mi hija y se va a tener que hacer cargo del bebé_ respondió el señor Granger fuera de sí.

Draco bajó la escalera corriendo y se detuvo cuando llegó al lado de su madre, miraba a Hermione con angustia y a sus padres con miedo_…Hermione… _fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

_ ¿Hermione, es lo único que sabes decir ahora?_ gritó_ ¡Eres un cínico!_ le dijo la señora Granger viendo como su hija lloraba en silencio.

_Mi hijo no es ningún cínico, ¿Si él le dijo que se cuidara, por qué no lo hizo?_ preguntó cruzando los brazos_ Su hijita se embarazó porque algo quiere, ¿Qué es? ¿Dinero?_ preguntaba Narcisa riendo un poco arrogante, él ya sabía que su madre iba a hacer todo para defenderlo y una sonrisa sórdida se instaló en su rostro.

_Draco… _ Hermione susurró, pero el chico le siguió el juego a su madre.

_Lo que dice mi madre es verdad Hermione…_ dijo bajando las escaleras_ Te perdí que te cuidaras y si no lo hiciste es porque algo quieres de mi.

_ Eres un idiota! _ le gritó al rubio_... Y no señora, su dinero no nos hace falta, ya tenemos suficiente_ respondió la chica antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

_ Yo sólo espero que un día usted no se vaya a arrepentir de lo que está haciendo… Porque ese día va a ser muy tarde_ le dijo la señora Granger a Draco antes de salir con su marido.

Hermione salió corriendo de la casa y se metió al coche, esperó por sus padres que salieron segundos después de ella. El silencio predominó el camino de regreso a casa, Hermione vertía las lágrimas, pero lo hacía sin emitir ningún ruido, no quería molestar a su padre más de lo que ya lo había hecho con la noticia del embarazo. Su madre la veía por el retrovisor, pero tampoco se atrevía a hablar. Solo dios sabía que le esperaba a Hermione Jean Granger.

Llegaron a casa y mientras sus padres discutían en la sala, Hermione lloraba en su cuarto, no sabía que iba a hacer, su supuesto "novio" había renegado a su hijo y ella tampoco lo deseaba, si pudiera lo sacaría con sus propias manos.

Se sentó y pronto oyó los pasos apresurados en el pasillo, tal vez venían a darle una paliza o a correrla de casa.

_Prepara tus cosas, mañana te vas en el primer vuelo hacia parís_ le avisó su padre con prisa antes de salir del cuarto.

Hermione quiso protestar, quiso gritar, pedirle que no lo hiciera… Era semana navideña… ¿Pero de que valía la pena? Su padre estaba tan cabreado con ella que seguramente le sacaría el niño a golpes si ella abría la boca.

Calló su llanto y empezó a hacer las maletas, en menos de una hora todo lo que le pertenecía estaba empacado, se sentó en la cama mientras contemplaba la habitación que probablemente nunca volvería a ver, sin darse cuenta de que su madre entraba en la habitación.

_Querida… _susurró su madre, mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

_Lo siento tanto mamá_ lloró la chica_ Perdóname, por favor.

_Está todo bien mi amor, no te odiamos, es solo que teníamos grandes planes para ti_ explicó la señora Granger.

_Yo lo quería tanto… No merezco esto mamá_ lloró.

_Dios hará justicia hija, no te preocupes_ dijo la pobre muggle a sabiendas de que nada podía hacer contra los Malfoy.

Hermione llegó a Francia para vivir con su abuela, nana, como todos la llamaban, era una mujer muy amorosa y cálida, en cuanto vio a su única nieta le dio un abrazo tan efusivo y lleno de vida, dándole a entender que estaba ahí con ella y para ella.

El embarazó avanzó y Hermione cada vez odiaba más a su bebé, las molestias del embarazo eran exactamente eso, una molestia, ella creía que él era una maldición que ella debería cargar y estaba harta, tan harta, que uno de esos días nana la encontró golpeándose la tripa mientras lloraba y gritaba maldiciones.

_ ¡Hermione! … _ le gritó agarrándole los brazos para que se detuviera _ ¿Qué haces niña? Vas a lastimar a tu hijo.

_ ¡Eso quiero nana! _ gritó la chica tratando de soltarse_ Quiero que se muera_ dijo antes de recibir una cachetada por parte de su abuela.

_ Dios sabe cómo me duele tener que golpearte…_ dijo tocándose el pecho _…Pero Él también sabe que este bebé no tiene culpa de nada, tú te entregaste a Draco porque así lo quisiste.

_No digas ese nombre_ refutó la chica.

_ ¡Si lo digo! Necesitas volver a la realidade, Draco Malfoy_ enfatizó el nombre_ Nunca te obligó… Está bien que estabas enamorada y que él sólo se aprovechó, pero tú tampoco te cuidaste, esa es la realidad… Ahora no me vengas a decir que ese angelito es el culpable, porque eso ni un idiota te lo cree_ tenía razón y Mione lo sabía, así que solo asintió y se quedó callada_ Ahora levántate y ve a caminar un poco por el jardín, te hará bien.

Y en verdad le hizo bien, semanas después de su crisis nerviosa, se le rompió la bolsa, entre el pánico y el dolor, ella no supo qué hacer, su madre no estaba ahí, nana la acompañó en todo momento, pero hay que mencionar que una mujer mayor no tiene tanta vitalidad como lo tendría su madre, su padre en ningún momento osó hablarle, apesar de estar acompañada se sintió sola, demasiado sola.

Aarón Granger, nació un mes antes de lo previsto, pero era un niño fuerte y activo, era el orgullo de su bisabuela y el bebé adorado por las enfermeras, ¿pero como no serlo? Era un niño hermosamente rubio, tenía unos ojos de un color castaño claro, que tal como su nombre describía eran luz, Hermione no se atrevía a quedarse demasiado tiempo a solas con él, era nana quien lo limpiaba, alimentaba y acunaba.

Hermione descubrió lo que es amar a un hijo cuando su abuela prácticamente la obligó a cuidar de Aarón por un día, nana se excusó diciendo que almorzaría con algunas amigas y Hermione se tuvo que hacer cargo del querubín.

Al principio le dio miedo, pues no sabía qué hacer, pero pronto el instinto maternal se apoderó de ella y como toda una experta atendió las necesidades de su hijo, apreció el rostro y el cuerpecito del niño, lo vio tan frágil e inocente, sintió que debería protegerlo y amarlo, tomó su pequeña mano y con ella tocó su rostro, la chica derramó algunas lagrimas, Hermione lloró pidiéndole perdón a su hijo, lamentó cada vez que deseó su muerte, se arrepintió amargamente por alguna vez haber deseado abortarlo, ese era su bebé, un bebé demasiado parecido con Draco, pero aun así, era suyo y solamente eso importaba.


End file.
